


iubar

by midnight_tide



Series: abyssi [1]
Category: Among Us (Video Game), Original Work
Genre: Gen, Mira HQ (Among Us)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:34:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27598298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnight_tide/pseuds/midnight_tide
Summary: this is about among us, but mira is a space corporation, and the name is taken from a family name, im just setting up a intro now
Series: abyssi [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2017631





	iubar

Lilac mira is running. She ran away from a party, where everybody wanted to talk to her. She's running away into her room where she trades her pink dress for a pair of cargo shorts and a pale tank top. She's 7, and she's running from her life. She runs with her bag, away from the too big house, away from the too expensive cars. Into the woods. She takes her hammock from her bag once she's off in the forest where no one will see. Within 5 minutes she's asleep, lulled to sleep by the songs of frogs.

Lilac wakes to her brother sam's shouting. “There she is! Oh god I hope she's ok!” “of course i'm ok! I never run away without a plan” ''heh. You are one crazy kid, you know that right?” “yep”

She’s ten. She hates these events. Wearing dresses that make it hurt to breathe. Not touching her face so that the makeup doesn't get smudged. Be perfect. She can't even eat at these events without it being a scandal. Last lime she did it her face got smudged with makeup. so she sits. And listens. And does her best to be quiet until she can leave.

She's 11. Her mother starts letting her wear what she wants at the events. She chose a suit. It fits perfectly. It feels like home, and with the high heels, and her daringness to finally steal some snacks that it's fun. She finds a girl in the crowd and asks for a dance. They dance for several songs, before lilac sees the flash of a camera and runs from it. the evening ends and lilac is happy, unlike the countless times when the opposite was true

The next morning, she gets up, wanting to go for a walk before breakfast. The woods are quiet as she walks through them. Just as she reaches the one mile marker, a large tree, she throws down her bag, running up to the tree to climb it. she gets to the top, before deciding to go further, climb higher. Higher. Oh no. it's too high up, and the wind is starting to pick up. The sky is grey. It starts raining cats and dogs. BANG. lightning flashes through the air, at the same time as the loud noise spits the air. She has to get down NOW. she starts to scramble down. The branches are slippery and wet, and she falls down. Falls fast. She hits the ground and knows that all she feels is pain, then darkness.

She wakes up in her room, on her fluffy bed with too many blankets. One of her feet is propped up and she has an iv in her arm. as she looks around she sees her brother, sam. “Hey, sam” “wha? OH! You're awake.” “what happened” “ you broke your leg, i was sent out to look for you in the storm, and i found you in a pile of large sticks and a bit of blood.” “oh… cool. Do i have a wheelchair” “its over here, i'll help you in” lilac pushes off her fluffy blankets and moves her legs to the side of the bed and sits down into the chair, with only a little pain. “..how fast do you think this thing can go” says lilac with a smirk “let's find out” sam responds


End file.
